It is often desirable to install a windshield on a side-by-side off-road vehicle, commonly referred to as a utility task vehicle (“UTV”) or a recreational off-highway vehicle (“ROV”) to provide additional protection and comfort for the 2-4 passengers. Fun, functional and definitely versatile, a UTV/ROV is a new type of vehicle, attracting the attention of outdoor enthusiasts in increasing numbers. When adventure calls, a UTV/ROV is useful for transporting gear to a favorite campsite or simply exploring the great outdoors. Intended primarily for recreational use, a UTV/ROV has also carved a niche in the workplace, including farming, construction, and just about anywhere there's a job to be done.
A UTV/ROV is a motorized off-road vehicle designed to travel on four or more non-highway tires, with a steering wheel, non-straddle seating, seat belts, an occupant roll over protection structure (“ROPS”), and usually engine displacement up to approximately 1,000 cc. Current models are designed with seats for a driver and one or more passengers. Notable manufacturers and models of UTV/ROV include: Arctic Cat (Prowler); Club Car (XRT1550); Cub Cadet; Honda (Big Red); Husqvarna; John Deere (Gator HPX XUV); Kawasaki (Mule, Trans, Teryx); Kubota (RTV1100, RTV900, RTV500); Polaris (Ranger, Ranger Crew, Ranger RZR); and Yamaha (Rhino) The majority of UTV/ROV come factory equipped with a ROPS generally in the form of roll bar-type of support structure configured from tubular steel, that may be round, square or have another suitable contour. Many of the vehicles also come with hard tops, windshields and even cab enclosures, primarily attached to the ROPS.
Accordingly, a number of techniques have been developed for installing a windshield to the ROPS. For example, FIG. 13 illustrates a conventional clamp assembly 10 for such an installation. One of skill in the art will recognize that the clamp 10 includes a strap 12 preformed to match or be complementary to the contour of the support structure, in this example, a substantially circular contour, an over-lay or over-mold of a thin elastomeric material 11, such a rubber or a like polymer, on the strap 12, and a fastener assembly 14, in this example, including a bolt 16, washer 18 and nut 20. The elastomeric material 11 functions to cushion the vibrations transmitted from the ROPS in an attempt to reduce cracking of the conventional polycarbonate windshield material. In another example, FIG. 14 illustrates another clamp assembly 30 for such an installation. One of skill in the art will recognize that the clamp 30 in this example is substantially similar to the clamp 10 in FIG. 13, except the fastener assembly and in particular the nut is different. In this example, the nut is configured as a conventional shoulder nut 32 having a hex head 34 and a tubular shaft 36, on which a grommet 38 is disposed to provide additional cushioning for the windshield in an attempt to further reduce the chances of cracking.
In order to install a windshield with either of the above conventional clamp assemblies, all of the clamp assembly straps for a given windshield, usually 8-10, are fitted to the ROPS without the fastener assembly 14. Then the windshield is positioned over the front window opening and the fastener assembly 14 (bolt, washer and nut) must be then fitted to each clamp assembly 10 or 30 individually and then tightened accordingly.
However, these conventional assemblies and installation techniques suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, when the straps are fitted to the ROPS without the fastener assembly, as must happen by virtue of the conventional designs, the straps will not remain in a desired position (i.e., where the straps will be disposed after the final assembly). In fact, after sliding the straps over the ROP, the straps slide down to and gather at the bottom of the ROPS. Then, the installer must reposition each strap to the desired position during the installation process in order to begin to attach the windshield. This process not only increases the time of installation, but with the bulky nature of the windshield, also requires two installers to manage holding the windshield and fitting the fastener assemblies. Additionally, the installers must use tools on each side of the windshield in order to tighten the fastener assembly to fix the clamp assembly. Moreover, the straps must be pre-formed to the contour of the given ROPS and are not a universal fit for the contours of various different support structures.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods and assemblies for connecting a panel to a vehicle.